


Reign of the Hammer

by Ralph_E_Silvering



Series: princes of Asgard [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Electricity, First Kiss, First Time, Loki Can't Help Himself, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor Is Not Stupid, electric touch, that last scene, unresolved sexual tension that Loki was unaware of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralph_E_Silvering/pseuds/Ralph_E_Silvering
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Marvel Universe. As everyone else has already said, Thor: Ragnarok was amazing! Also, that scene in the elevator and at the end has me lowkey (haha) shipping Loki and Thor. So here you go.





	Reign of the Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> Loki would unwillingly admit to himself, even if only in the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind and never out loud, that Thor was the most important person in his life…but this was different.

“If you were here I might even hug you,” Thor said. He looked better than when Loki had last set eyes on him. A simple, metal patch covered the gaping hole where his eye had been taken by their…sister. He looked clean for the first time since they had landed on Sakaar. But there was something melancholic about him, something…lonely. 'Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown,' Loki remembered.

‘Henry IV, Part II,’ he thought inanely to himself, as Thor lobbed the stopper from the alcohol decanter in his direction. A brief flash of amusement flitted through him at his brother’s new-found proclivity for lobbing objects at him just to see if he was corporeal and not an illusion. He reached out effortlessly and caught the glass sphere.

“I’m here,” he said simply. There was a strange peace in saying those words, a strange peace which settled through him for the first time since…since he had learned that he was not actually Frigga and Odin’s biological son, but rather a Jotun, a monster out of legend. 

He hadn’t ever felt like he belonged on Asgard, had always felt different and weaker and apart, looked down upon, despised even, in the polite, Asgardian way, and that feeling had only increased exponentially – until it all but consumed him – after he’d found out the truth about his heritage. But now, here, he belonged here. With Thor. In this moment. It was the easiest thing in the world for his lips to quirk in a small, genuine smile to mirror Thor’s own.

The next moment his brother had crossed the room, sweeping Loki up in his arms as he made good on his threat. Loki hadn’t actually thought he’d do it. He let out a rather undignified “oomph” and a squeaking sound that he would deny vociferously afterwards as Thor all-but squeezed the life out him.

He banged fruitlessly on his brother’s bulging muscles. “You great, big oaf,” he snapped, “release me at once.”

He resisted the urge to magic a dagger to himself and plunge it into his brother’s side. Really, the lummox deserved it and it wouldn’t even wound him very much. It would be traditional even.

But Thor just sighed and clutched him even tighter – if that was possible – and pressed his face into Loki’s hair.

Loki realized, to his shock, that his unstoppable, all-powerful brother was trembling. He grimaced slightly, even as his lungs burned and he tried to force air through them. He supposed that the past several days would have been trying for anyone. They’d obviously had an effect on even him, given the fact that he was here with his brother once more. He wriggled, prodded and at last wrenched an arm free, muttering imprecations against bulls that masqueraded as people and then crushed their siblings through carelessness, the whole time.

He patted his brother on one beefy, massive shoulder. “There, there,” he said, somewhat unconvincingly.

Thor snorted into his hair. “You’re truly terrible at comforting people, brother,” he rumbled, but his remaining blue eye – though bright with unshed tears – was warm and fond, and the hand that he ran up his brother’s side until it gripped the back of Loki’s neck and tangled in his hair was a familiar gesture.

Loki tilted his head to one side to study his brother carefully, even as his lips smirked. “And you must be truly desperate to expect comforting words from me, brother,” he taunted.

Thor’s other hand came up to stroke Loki’s cheekbone, the side of his face, the taut lines of his pale throat, as though he couldn’t help himself. He looked almost awed and Loki tried to repress the shudder that ran through him at the feather light caress. His brother, for all his strength and carelessness, had always been gentle when he reached for his younger sibling. “You’re here,” Thor rumbled. “Those are the most comforting words you could have said.” He looked absolutely exhausted and his words slightly slurred. Loki wondered when it was that his brother last slept. He did not think Thor would have let his utter relief at Loki’s presence show so readily if he had not been near-drunk with tiredness and grief.

Loki felt an unfamiliar wave of protectiveness trying to make itself known. ‘Sentiment,’ he thought sternly to himself, but he supposed that the end of the world was a time for sentiment if ever there was one. He wrapped the arm his brother still had clenched to his side around Thor’s waist. 

“Come, brother,” he murmured into Thor’s ear, the scruff from his brother’s beard scraping against his own, smooth skin. He tried to ignore the slight shudder that ran through the man who had now leaned most of his weight upon Loki. “Our sister has quite the arm. Let me take a look at your wounds.”

Thor was a heavy weight as Loki ended up half-dragging, half-carrying him to the bed. Thor collapsed onto it, but refused to let Loki go when the other man tried to pull away and kneel before him. The green of his magic already surrounded the god of thunder, but Thor didn’t seem to care. With a sigh, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Loki’s, closing his remaining eye, and ignoring entirely Loki’s huff of aggravation.

Loki tried to pull back again, but Thor wouldn’t budge, so he gave up with ill grace, letting the prickles of his magic wash over his brother, healing the remaining cuts and bruises seamlessly and stitching together the skin where Thor’s eye had once been. If he was a bit less gentle than he usually was when healing…..well, the big oaf wouldn’t let him go.

Thor, his eye still closed, just hummed in amusement, knowing exactly what form Loki’s vengeance had taken. That vibration, passing from Thor through Loki from where they touched, did strange things to Loki’s stomach, and the warm puff of Thor’s breath as he breathed out softly through parted lips, had Loki unconsciously mirroring him, breath passing between them. Their noses brushed, and as Loki’s eyes fluttered closed he could feel his brother’s lips only a hairsbreadth from his own. 

Thor’s hand found its way into Loki’s hair again, scraping gently against Loki’s scalp as he wound thick fingers into the soft, dark strands. He wanted….oh, he wanted…..

Thor’s bright, blue eye opened again as he pulled back abruptly, causing Loki to open his eyes and look at his brother carefully. That haziness in his gaze cleared at bit as be met Loki’s gaze but he seemed unable to help himself when he mumbled, “Stay with me tonight, brother.” It was somewhere between a command, a plea and a question.

Loki didn’t bother to answer with words. Rising to his feet, he shoved Thor until his brother moved over onto the bed, under the covers, and finally reclined. Loki magicked them both into some sleeping wear – and if he made Thor’s pink with little unicorns on it, his brother was already closing his eye and wouldn’t notice until morning – and then he slid under the blankets and curled up next to the furnace that was his brother.

Thor had always been hot to the touch and Loki had always been slightly cool. It had never bothered Loki until he’d found out the reason for this, but now he pressed into his brother’s side with a grateful sigh. He didn’t even mind when Thor rolled over and gathered him into his arms once more, all-but wrapping himself around the slender man until Loki rested more upon his brother than upon the bed itself.

Thor, like the ill-mannered fool he was, feel asleep like that, his quiet snores filling the still air of the room. Loki wriggled a bit to get comfortable, at last pressing his face into Thor’s throat, and running one cold hand up under his brother’s sleep shirt to rest against the hard, warm planes of his chest. 

It didn’t take him long at all to fall into deep, peaceful sleep.

He awoke to find himself half-smothered once more. Thor had rolled over sometime in the night and now he lay sprawled across Loki, their faces pressed close together and their legs intertwined. The sharp bones of Thor’s thigh pressed between Loki’s legs. His brother smelled faintly of leather, sweat and ozone, a combination which never ceased to remind Loki of their childhood. The remnants of his last dream – the touch of his mother’s soft hand against his cheek – lingered with him even if he could no longer remember her words.

Loki tried to lift a hand to brush errant strands of hair out of his face, and found his fingers interlaced with Thor’s own. Glaring down at it, and then over at the man who seemed intent on cuddling against him as though he was some sort of stuffed animal, Loki tried in vain to remember what his dream had been about.

He could vaguely recall that his mother seemed happy and that he could feel Odin’s presence somewhere behind her. There had been light and peace and a soft breeze, with the sounds of merriment far off. She had seemed…..proud, as she rested her hand against his face.

But that was probably just wistful thinking on his part. She had been killed before he could redeem himself in her eyes, before he could make amends for using the gifts she had taught him to destroy instead of to heal. He made a mental note for himself to find Scrapper 142, that Valkyrie, in order to train later. She had fought the way Frigga had taught him to fight. He hadn’t realized that any of their warrior band had survived – besides his mother – but he believed this woman’s real name was Brunnhilde. She certainly sounded the same from his mother’s stories. He wondered if Thor had placed her identity yet.

Thor grumbled sleepily as Loki shifted in preparation to leave. He nuzzled even closer, curving his body into his brother’s. Abruptly, Loki realized that he could feel Thor’s hard length pressing into the side of his hip. His brother’s thick cock was already swollen and slightly damp at the tip where it jutted through his sleep pants and dug into Loki’s side. Still almost entirely asleep, his automatic movement must have sent pleasurable tingles up his brother, because Thor unconsciously tried to grind against Loki once more, his hips moving languidly and his breath stuttering into a small moan as he shifted and he finally pressed up against Loki’s own, rapidly hardening cock. 

Loki froze, even as Thor made little rocking movements against him once more. He was fairly certain that his brother was still asleep, so it wasn’t Loki who was arousing him. Perhaps he dreamed of Sif? Or even of that mortal, Jane Foster, who had rejected him back on Midgard.

That didn’t explain his own reaction though. His heart was pounding as he rolled his own hips over, allowing Thor’s motion to bring their groins flush together. His head fell back and his eyes fluttered as Thor pressed entirely against him, huge and hard and hot. A tiny moan of want escaped his tightly-clenched teeth despite his rigid control.

Loki would unwillingly admit to himself, even if only in the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind and never out loud, that Thor was the most important person in his life…but this was….this was different.

His hands broke free of Thor’s hold, fluttering down his brother’s back, stroking down Thor’s rough cheek, seeking for purchase even as Thor rocked into him again. The scent of ozone was growing, and Loki’s cock was now as hard as his brother’s, throbbing with arousal.

With a massive heave, Loki managed to shove Thor off him, rolling his brother onto his back. A faint whimper escaped his brother at the loss of Loki’s heat and hardness, but he must have been too exhausted still to wake, because after a moment he still again, falling back into deeper slumber.

Loki lay staring at the ceiling above them – dull, utilitarian grey with the electrical work still showing – as he tried to get his breathing under control. His cock throbbed insistently and helplessly he brushed fingers over it despite the constricting fabric of his sleep pants. It gave a twitch, sending a wave of pleasure so intense through Loki that he found his hips rising and thrusting into his hand before he through about it. Growling, he tore the hand away again, closing his eyes and willing himself to stillness.

But Thor was still beside him, one huge, muscled arm pressed against his side. Loki chanced a side-long glance and found the bulge in his brother’s pants. The damp spot was still there. Loki rolled over onto his side and studied his brother.

He was the God of Mischief after all. What would it hurt if he brought Thor to pleasure while he yet slept? He wasn’t causing any harm, Thor obviously needed the release even if his dreams were of that insipid mortal, and if his brother asked later what had happened…..he could always lie. He was the God of Lies as well. 

The ache in his groin suppressing all further twinges of conscience, Loki reached out a shaking hand.

Thor was….Thor was a magnificent specimen. Loki had always known this. The Court ladies on Asgard would often go on about nothing else. One slim hand skated up his brother’s perfectly muscled stomach, scratching lightly at the golden skin underneath Thor’s sleep shirt. Loki edged closer until his swollen prick pressed hard into Thor’s hip, loving the small crinkle that appeared between his brother’s eyebrows and that growing wet spot this produce. Thor sighed a bit as Loki leaned on one elbow and moved his hand from his brother’s stomach before tracing the bridge of Thor’s nose, those thick eyebrows, the curve of his jaw, before running lightly over Thor’s eye patch, regret filling him at what their sister had done, before he ended up running one long, pale finger over Thor’s full lips.

Loki raised his left leg, letting it land softly between Thor’s huge thighs, before her ran one cold foot up the inside of his brother’s legs and then pressed his knee against the hardness which nestled between.

Thor’s lips parted with a sigh, his hips rising and rolling lazily until they pressed Loki’s knee harder into his groin. Thor was huge and throbbing and hot.

Loki desperately wanted to roll entirely onto his brother, pressing their lengths together and rocking until the pressure became too much and he came, causing Thor to explode all over himself from just Loki grinding into him.

But he didn’t want his brother to wake. So, still bent over Thor so he could greedily watch his face as he lost all control just from Loki’s hands, he reached his right hand down into his own pants to start pulling frantically on his own cock, while at the same time he removed his finger from his brother’s lips and skimmed it down over Thor’s stomach once more, past the band of his sleep pants – still bright pink with little dancing uniforms on it, he noted inanely, feeling something like hysteria bubble up within him – and wrapped lean, strong fingers firmly around Thor’s huge length. His brother’s cock gave a giant pulse at the tight grip now encircling it, pre-cum leaking from the slit as Loki slid his thumb over it.

Thor groaned loudly, thrusting helplessly upwards in slow, mighty heaves of his hips as Loki timed his own pulls on his prick with the frantic motions of his other hand. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore and he landed heavily against his brother’s side, his lips against Thor’s cheek as his breaths came in pants.

Thor moaned again at a particularly clever twist of Loki’s wrist. “Lok…..Loki…..” he cried softly, gasping desperately as his hips jerked upwards again, and at those words Loki lost his rhythm, drawing in breath harshly as he gripped too-tight around his brother.

Thor’s eye flew open, hazy and clouded with lust, but fixing unerringly upon Loki’s face as the trickster tried to draw back hurriedly. 

“Don’t you dare,” he slurred, his deep voice growling as he wrapped one massive hand around where Loki was trying to release his cock. His other arm reached around and under his brother, before hauling him on top of him. “Get these…..get these off,” he moaned in frustration, as their hands were suddenly busy pulling both their pants down. Loki held himself just above his brother on shaking thighs, until they were each exposed. 

For a moment paused, admiring the spectacle Loki made in that moment, his normally immaculate brother was flushed and disheveled, his pants down around his knees haphazardly, his eyes heavy-lidded as they watched Thor’s face. His erect cock was full, swollen and leaking a bit, and his balls hung low. Loki’s curls were as dark as his hair and his skin was milky pale and smooth. Thor reached out and grasped that cock in one massive hand, stroking his fingers gently up and down the length, loving how his brother shuddered and swayed above him, his dark lashes closing over those usually-guarded eyes as he thrust into Thor’s grip. He was utterly beautiful like this, undone almost entirely when Thor licked his hand, re-grasped that gorgeous length, and began working the head before sliding up and down the shaft.

“Yes,” Loki hissed, head thrown back as he almost fell forward onto Thor, his hips jerking frantically, trying to increase the friction. “Just like that.” 

Then Thor, ever impatient, grasped Loki roughly by the hips and pulled him downwards until they were pressed skin to skin, groin to groin, their stiff, aching cocks rubbing together. They both still for a moment as a wave of pleasure ran through them. Then Loki deliberately rolled his hips forwards, grinding their groins into one another.

Thor’s eye closed at the sensation, the long, muscled lines of his body arching as his head fell back. “Oh, God,” he breathed, ecstasy suffusing his features.

Loki’s hands skated up to touch that face, to follow the pleasure Thor expressed so freely. Greedily, wanting more, he rolled their hips together again, waves of pleasure flowing through him and causing his legs to no longer hold him up. He collapsed against Thor, chest to chest, his hair covering Thor’s mouth as they began to thrust into each other, against each other, erratically at first, but soon rocking together in a strange sort of rhythm, the waves of pleasure growing greater with each movement. 

Thor’s hands were clenching tight around Loki’s back, his thighs quivering, groans and grunts escaping him as he blindly turned his head aside until his lips found Loki’s own. He sucked until Loki’s mouth parted with a gasp, and then he swiped his tongue in, seemingly wanting to taste every inch of his brother’s mouth, cajoling, wheedling, demanding and teasing until Loki sighed and tilted his head a bit, granting Thor better access. And then Loki was kissing him back, sharp nails digging into Thor’s back as he ground their hips together again, little moans escaping him despite himself.  
It was the brief sparkle of electricity which burst over Thor in a bright, blue wave which undid Loki completely. As it hit him, jolting through his entire body and tingling over his cock, Loki cried out in surprise, pleasure exploding through him, his cock stiffening and pulsing, streams of cum coating both their stomachs.

Thor’s brief burst of laughter was cut off by Loki’s shuddering against him, the sight of his blissed-out face, red lips swollen from Thor’s kisses, the nip of those sharp teeth against his own mouth, the brief brush of those clever fingers down over his balls and skating further and further……

With a bellow, Thor followed his brother over the edge.

For a long while afterwards they lay entwined, panting, exchanging hesitant pecks on the lips which turned into long and messily slow kisses. Their fingers explored one another’s bodies, so familiar but never before in this context, until Loki pulled back a bit, trying to speak through those achingly tender sweeps of his lips Thor kept bestowing upon him. He lost his train of thought each time, which seemed to absolutely delight his brother.

“We need to….” He gasped and got lost in anther kiss until he felt Thor’s grin. “We need to talk!” He got out at last.

“You talk too much, brother,” Thor growled, rolling them over until his huge body covered Loki’s entirely. He was half-hard already, patiently waiting for his brother to catch up. He kissed Loki hungrily until the black-haired prince was a dazed, moaning mess. “We’ll talk later. Now’s not the time,” he whispered against those pliant, trembling lips.

And then he bent down that last little space between them and kissed his brother once more. 

Loki helplessly arched to meet him, figuring that once, just this once, he would let his brother win.

 

&……&……&…….&…….&……&

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes: Yes, I know the title doesn’t have anything to do with the story, but I asked my brother to come up with a name for my Thor/Loki fanfiction (he wasn’t the least surprised I was writing one haha) and this is what he came up with. I’m more of a Thor and Loki just as siblings person myself, but that movie got me seeing their romantic potential/sexual tension, so I had to write something about it.


End file.
